A Heist For Clones
by mitsuhote
Summary: A bank heist and a stoner circle.


**Notes.  
Post-season two character development. Everything that has happened in character canon applies.  
Enjoy.  
Oh, yeah. First fan fiction.  
This is a one shot.. but I can do another bit, if you want. Let me know.  
Comment and Kudos, Review and Favourite if you want. Tell me if you want more fan fiction.  
I've also posted it on Archive Of Our Own and tumblr.****  
**

"Oh, come on. Between the three of us, this is perfect. What could possibly go wrong?!" Tony asks with conviction. "Oh, I dunno. Just the fact that Sarah's responsible for Rachel Duncan's eye patch."  
"She looks like some'in' outta KILL BILL.. can't fight for shit though." Tony counters with the argument. "We can't get the money from Alison. We go, looking to buy and we take it all. Are you telling me you couldn't use the money?!" Sarah ponders. "A van full of pharmaceuticals and weed is likely to get us quite a sum. More than Vic's shit coke."  
"Don't tell me you're contemplatin' this?! If Proclone wasn't - and pardon my language - being a cunt before, she damn well is now.  
Sarah, she's gonna run you down hard for goin' after her score." Chastised Felix.

There's knocking on Felix's door. Sarah looks to Felix confused, he looks clueless. "Sarah, you there?" Alison's voice rings out. They walk over to unlock the door and see Alison with a bag of money. "Well, at least, I'm not runnin' from this shit. The low life grifter is takin' some responsibility." She shoots her head at Tony. "Here's hoping influence rubs off."

* * *

They pulled up outside the meet. Tony was suited and booted in a grey suit, white shirt and black loafers, Sarah was dressed in a black number reminiscent of Beth at the bank and Fe always dressed to kill. They all took a customary last minute look of the place. If there were any last minute nerves, Felix couldn't find them. "How is it I, once again, ended up in a destination I would never choose to be? You two are insane."  
"Oi! A little more faith than that?! Yeah?!" While exiting the car, she handed Felix the bag of money as they headed to the door. "If I thought I was gettin' acne from suburbia." Mumbled Felix. Sarah nudged him.

"Jeez.. and I thought we were stupid. You really think Duncan won't come after you, a DYAD employee?" Having scoped the surrounding warehouse, Sarah decided it was time to get inventive. One of the guards starts moving for the bag. "Oh, yeah.. what's the one thin' that control freak loves? Insubordination. It's her biggest turn on." One of the guards looks at Sarah as if she's a comedian and the other, like he can't argue about his employer. When the guard gets close enough to the bag, she sidekicks her heel into his knee and punches him in the face for good measure. The other guard starts shooting and they all high tail it. Having dived behind a stack of steel girders, she shouts, as bullets fly past. "Fee, check the bag." After some rummaging, he slides a Glock across the floor. Sarah pops out of cover to quick fire the guard she maimed, put him down for good. She realises she's praying and spraying, at best, compared to these guys. "I'm out." Her previous experience with a gun was kids play compared to two way fire. While trying to compose herself, she points Tony in the general direction of the tools she saw and he stealths his way across. To give him time and space, she acts like a pseudo-bullet sponge, pop the weasel style. Fee's cowering behind a pillar and Tony's assessing the options, buy him a bit more time. She sees him moving for the back of the van. Tony is leaning against the back of the van, he whips to the left, lines up the cordless nail gun he found against the van guard's head and pulls the trigger. The maimed guard turns around and starts firing at him, Sarah takes time with these shots. She empties her clip, she succeeds. She takes a moment, exhaling the tension and looks at the other two.. then, she spots it. Blood trickling down his left sleeve. She momentarily panics out of cluelessness. Felix follows her eye line and starts to freak out. "Oh, my god! What do we do?!"  
"Okay, Fee, go to the car and get one of my t-shirts. Bring it back." Sarah says as she tries to find her keys before applying pressure to Tony's shoulder. When Fee comes back, she takes a quick glance. "Really?! My Clash sleeveless?!" He gives her a look of it was the first t-shirt he found. "What is it with my Clash t-shirts?!" She mumbles as she starts ripping it and using it as a makeshift bandage. "You good?"  
"Yeah. So, where are we going to stash this?" He eyeballs the van while attempting to move his shoulder. After moments of silence and aimless staring, Sarah says. "Helena's storage locker. I can also call Cosima, I think she can fix you up. I'll have her meet us there." She starts checking the van to see if they have to check in. She grabs one of the mobiles. Insurance policy. "Well, as pleasant as this was, I think I'll bring the van with Tony. You can take the car."  
"You're gonna have to give him an intense drivin' lesson then." Sarah says, while pointing to Tony's arm. They wipe down the nail gun, clean up the blood as best they can and pick up any clips before leaving.

* * *

Cosima was finally done, having spent all night patching Tony up, he was resting. "Oh, holy fish stick, Sarah. I just mentioned it in passing. I didn't think you'd get in on it.  
You really are a mess."  
"Yeah, well, so did he. Batman. At which point, I couldn't just bloody well sit on the side line, could I?!"  
"No, I don't suppose you could have. Although, this isn't what a degree in Evolutionary Biology is for." Cosima makes her way to the back of the van, while scoping the contents, swipes some product. You know, privileges of being Geek Monkey turned inside source. She grins to herself. She starts rolling. Sarah just rolls her eyes. After a beat, Sarah sits down next to her. One by one, they all join. "Great way to meet the newest member of Clone Club, huh?"

Tony comes round the corner, groggily. "What's goin' on, Fee-Fee?"  
"Oi, I told you, you don't get a damn thin' if you call me that." He responded while Sarah failed to stifle a snicker and smirk. At which point, he glared at her. To everyones surprise, Alison took upon herself to invite Tony in. "We were getting high, would you care to join us?" Tony made his way over to Felix. "Uh, sure."  
"How you holdin' up, Tony?" Felix asked while scooting over a little. "I'm doing all right, thanks to dreadlocks." He looks over to her while sitting down. "Cosima.. and you're welcome." She responds with a shy grin. Sarah asks while taking the doob passed to her. "How was the drive back?" She inhales and passes it to Tony. "Awful. He was veering from left to right and back again. It's a good thing it was an automatic, if he had to deal with gear changes, we wouldn't be here right now." Felix retorts. "Oh, well, excuse me for being concerned about someone I'm fond of.. while doing a new task." Sarah just eyeballs both of them. Cosima does too. Alison just looks at Felix. Tony breaks the silence. "You got any beer?" Sarah responds. "Helena's not the type for beer.. or at least, she wasn't but nah, no beer here. That would require a shuttle run."  
Sarah looks over to Alison for any sign that it's a problem, she gets none. Alison was never a fan of beer. "Nah, not at all." Cosima chimes in. "While you're out would you mind getting a Rubik's Cube or something?" Sarah looks at her in disbelief before leaving. "So, what else happened in the drive here?" Cosima asks, reigniting the conversation.

Sarah returns with the bag full of goodies, Alison just barges past, shoulder checking her on the way out. Sarah looks puzzled, looking to Cosima and Felix for an answer. "Well, we have smoked a hell of a lot and you do look like a certain someone who killed herself." She chases after Alison. Well, as best she can in high heels. "Ali. Ali, would you just.. ?!" Just as she caught up to Alison to put her hand on her shoulder, Alison whipped round and slapped her. "You were dead!" Sarah looks incredulous at this point. "Yes, I am." The fall of silence is tangible. Having honed in the excess emotion, Alison speaks. "Why did you do it?"  
"I did it for you.. Donnie and the kids. It didn't seem like you needed me around. I did it for Cosima too. Like me being around was just causing more problems." Sarah exhaled. Alison turned around. "That is the furthest thing from the truth." She whispered, trying to keep her composure. Sarah ran her hand through her hair, trying to find some words to do her justice. "I needed you.. I needed you to take care of me. Of us. I needed you to be there." Alison stuttered out, tears forming in pools. Hesitantly, Sarah moves forward and round, to face Alison. "Hey. No, no, no." Sarah moves forward, wrapping her arms round Alison, rests her head on top of hers and puts one hand to support the back of her head. "I'm sorry." She says, as Alison stifles sobs. They stand there for a while. Only Alison's sobs stop silence emanating. She feels her grab the back of her dress, clinging to this moment. She's about to shush Alison. "I miss you."  
"I know. I'm sorry." Her heart feels heavy. This is what it's like to be Beth Childs. She stayed 'til she felt Alison's grip ease up. "Hey, Alis.. Ali?"  
"Yes?" Alison answers, as she turns her head to rest on Sarah's left collar bone. "How you feelin'?" Sarah asks, while trying to gauge how Alison's looking and maintain this hug. "How about we drive-thru some burgers and get you home?" Alison says drowsily. "Okay, if you promise to stay." Sarah chuckles. "Alright, dipshit."

Felix feels his phone vibrate and checks the text. "Fee. I just got Alison home, think I'm done for the night. She still thinks I'm Beth. Later. In a bit." Felix states. "Well, more for us then."  
"What's going on, Felix, huh?" Tony asks, as he downs the rest of his beer and opens another. "Sarah's taken Alison home and is currently playin' babysitter." Felix watches Cosima with the Chinese finger trap Sarah bought. Instead of taking his spot back up, Tony heads back to Helena's abandoned mattress and nods at it, while eyeballing Felix. "No."  
"Oh, come on! You know you want to." Tony persists. "Dude, THAT'S complex." Cosima blurts, while dealing with the finger trap so you're not quite sure what she's talking about. Tony just mouths. "Sister kisser. I KNOW you want to." Felix just glares.

**Notes.**  
**I hope you enjoyed that, my first attempt at fan fiction. Let me know if you're feelin' it.  
Comment, Kudos. Review, Favourite. All that jazz.**


End file.
